Family picnic
by Lalamarce
Summary: Emma's POV Emma gets to spend the evening with her family, but after what she thought was a "Innocent massage" everything she was waiting for, it's now easy to reach.


A/N: So... this is my first attend of writting "Smut" or something more than just fluff.

* * *

We were at the park; the evening was friendly for a family picnic.

Family...

Every time I think about family, I just don't think about my parents, but also Henry and Regina, they had become my most favorite people, there's no one else who I'd prefer to spend my time.

"You eat like a child", Regina tells me, getting me out of my thoughts, while she's looking through the basket with food I brought, noticing how I only prepared grilled cheese and other fast food.

I was staring at her while she decided how to sit in the ground, it looked like her mind was waging a battle because of that.

"Wait! that's why I bring this over", I showed her a blanket and then I extended it above the grass, so she could sit.

"Thanks", I didn't want to get false expectations, but her eyes were projecting something bigger than gratitude.

Love? Could Regina Mills have feelings for me? Could she feel the love I was feeling for her?

"You're welcome", I answered like it was nothing.

We sit to eat in silence. After all, silence wasn't something uncomfortable between us, because being the three of us, together, was stronger than any inconvenient.

After eat, Henry left to play with his friends, leaving the two of us, alone.

"Thanks", she said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You're welcome", apparently, my answer wasn't enough for her.

"Thank you Regina, thanks for coming today", I added.

"It's okay, is not like if I have something else to do this noon" she didn't say it to hurt me, I know, I know her, so I just laughed.

"Well, thanks, your majesty, for coming today and enlighten us with your presence"

Instead of answering, she tried to give me a little kick, but before she could react, I had taken her foot in my hands.

She looked into my eyes like she was about to ask; what are you going to do? She was challenging me.

I removed her heel and before she could protest, I began to give a massage.

"Mmmm"

Was that Regina Mills moaning? My brain stopped working, but I recovered quickly and tried to follow with my "innocent massage"

"That feels good," she said while I added more pressure.

I just nodded silently, how she expected me to respond at that? there was no friendly way to do it. Perhaps I had gone too far.

At that time, Henry returned, bringing us out of the bubble that separated us from the rest of the world.

"Ma, can I go to Grace's house? everyone will be staying for the night" he asked, ignoring my hands massaging his mother's foot.

Regina didn't take her foot away, but her face was red and she was unable to answer.

"Sure, why not?" I asked looking for Regina's approval, she just nodded.

"Great, see you tomorrow, I love you guys" he said quickly before going to his friends.

"Is it right that I gave him permission?" I asked as I resume the message.

She only nodded again.

I took her other foot in my hands and began to massage both feet, people passed by looking at us, but, Couldn't I give a massage to the mother of my child? "

Calm down Swan, people are not judging you.

Our bubble seemed to become increasingly stronger, her brown eyes did not stop staring at me. The tension grew between us. My hands were exploring further and she didn't seem to be bothered.

Was I getting wrong signals? maybe I was the only one feeling that connection.

I was lost in my thoughts, when from the brunette's lips came a "Em-ma"

"Yes?" I asked nervously, trying to match her gaze.

Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke enveloped us and when it cleared, I could see that we were in her room.

I was stunned, I had never been there, just had imagined, but I never went further than the guest room.

For when I came out of my thoughts, Regina was standing in front of me, waiting for me to make the first move.

"Regina" was all I could say.

She began to take off her shirt without taking her eyes off me, but then she stopped.

"Tell me this is not what you want"

I didn't let her finish; I quickly went over and took her in my arms.

"Really?" I asked, because I had to be sure.

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

Instead of answering the question, I took her face in my hands and kissed her.

Kissing Regina for the first time... No, just the fact that being kissing Regina, was something inexplicable, I could feel my magic connecting with hers, forcing us to get closer.

We continue kissing until I fell with my back to bed, Regina was on top of me, one knee on each side.

She looked at me like no one had before, desire was not the only thing I could see in her eyes, but also love.

I sat her upright on my lap and she rested her forehead against mine while we stabilize our breathings.

"I love you", these words escaped my lips before I could stop them.

I felt Regina tensing over me, had I ruined everything already?

"Regina... I" but she muted me with a kiss.

"I love you too, Emma"

"Yes?" I began kissing her neck while my hands were dealing with her bra.

"Too much" every word she was saying make my body respond. I could feel our magic connection getting stronger every time.

She helped me to take off my shirt and I made us roll over to keep her back against bed, so I could be on top of her.

I started by her neck, then, giving little kisses down to her breasts, which I had always loved.

While I was taking care of her breasts, Regina's hands went down my back, down to my jeans and running her hands forward, she tried to get rid of them.

She couldn't do so, because I was wearing tight jeans as always.

I saw her make a gesture of disdain because the failure, but then I hear her laughing like a little girl. Her laughter was contagious and filled the room of life.

When the laughter subsided, Regina made a gesture with her hand, disappearing all the clothes we had left.

I was naked on top of her, holding my breath, I had waited long for this moment, but now it seems unreal.

Her hands grabbed my breasts and I take my body toward her, trying to eliminate all the space between us.

"You're beautiful," I said as my hand went down her abdomen.

I saw on her face how she was containing her moans.

"No, I want to hear you" I said again as I explored her sex.

"Emma..." She said breathlessly.

I wanted to touch her whole body, but also wanted to taste it. So, I stopped what I was doing. Not without gaining a look of confusion on her part.

I kissed her and pulled away quickly to settle down between her legs. She never looked away, she was waiting.

When I tasted her for the first time, I saw how she closed her eyes letting her body feel, focusing on the sensations. So, I continue my task, to keep seeing in her face the pleasure I was triggering.

It wasn't long time to hear her screaming my name and see her body move with stirring.

"Regina?" I asked as I laid by her side, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Hey" She said slowly.

"Hey"

She came over and kissed me, it seems that she didn't bother about tasted herself on my lips.

I hugged her with all my strength, but after a few minutes when she had recovered, she began to guide her hand down where I needed her most.

"Gina…"

"Emma, let me do this"

But I knew she was too tired to do it, so I took her hand and licked the fingers that had explore me seconds ago.

"We have plenty of time, take some rest" I hugged her again and she leaned on my chest.

"I love you Emma," she clung to me as if I were going to leave her.

"Me too, take some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

"I know..." she was falling asleep, but we both knew that our words were sincere and that, the next morning, we will be still embracing each other. And so, it was.


End file.
